Never get you're hopes up
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: long One-shot. AU/ 'Damn memories, damn history, damn crushes,DAMN IT ALL TO HELL' Deihina,sasosaku,inohida,inohidan


**Ok guys this is a one chapter story (From me? Oh gods spare me!) And Ino is WAY OOC with the whole girly thing; she hates makeup and extremely girly stuff, like skirts. **

**Ino: Is that good or bad?**

**Random guys: GOOD!**

**Me: *sigh* Anyway… Please review and tell if you like it, and please do not say that you don't like Ino as a tomboy, because that makes up the ****plot! Enjoy!**

**-xYx-**

Ino woke up to another Saturday morning and felt like she just wanted the sun to disappear in a poof for the time being. But then the cursed thing called sound hit her ears. She groaned and looked at the source, the devil, the alarm clock of doom! She sighed and unplugged the clock, making it shut off. She sighed and threw on faded jeans with a grey and white graphic shirt and black original converses. She put her hair up as normal in her high ponytail and covered her right eye with her bangs. She washed her face and went to the kitchen of her small apartment. Her mother and father said that she needed to learn responsibility, so at 16 they sent her to her own apartment. She got a part time job and bought her own car. She got her keys from her counter and headed out the door. She had a 2004 Toyota Camry, which was still in good condition. She threw her skateboard in the back and drove off to the mall for her shift. She turned on her CD player and Linkin Park was playing a marathon, it was playing new divide. The girl turned it up slightly and drove the way lip singing it. Parking in the back of the parking, she lot and pulled out her skateboard. Nothing wrong with fitting a few tricks in before work right? So she jumped on it and rode it to the front of the mall, doing an ollie here and there. She was about to do another one, but a girls calls made her tall thing legs slip and fall back. She got up and rubbed her head.

"Sakura! I'm going to kill you!" Ino grunted picking up her skateboard and walking over to her friends peeved. Tenten and Temari where on the floor laughing at the stunt, while Hinata was completely worried. Sakura smiled her usual awkward smile. She was a tomboy all the same, but she prefers bike tricks. She is the type of person that would get your eye. She had pink hair naturally and painted a black streak in it. She wore a tight yellow undershirt and a baggy pink shirt over it. Her pants were white skinny jeans and extremely colorful neon puffy sneakers. (Like professional hip hop dancers have, the sneakers with the lose and puffy tongues.)

Tenten and Temari's outfit where just normal cloths, a t-shirt and baggy jeans. Hinata wore an unzipped black hood with a blue a white shirt and black jeans with white shoes. Ino huphed and rubbed her head again walking to the food court for work. Sakura followed her, along with her other friends. On the way, Sakura stopped and pointed at the table, drooling. The other girls looked and drooled at well, Ino didn't realize because she was putting on her nametag. When she looked back over at the stools in front of the counter with her best friends drooling. She looked over to see the people the call themselves the 'Akatsuki' or as Ino would put it "A group of heartbreaking jerks." And even worse that they where hanging out with Tenten's, Temari's, and Hinata's crush. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, but it didn't help. She kneeled down on the counter and rubbed her temples, her eyes twitching. She has yet to tell them that she is friends with the "Akatsuki", or used to be. She and Konan used to be friends, who lead to talking to the entire Akatsuki, but back then there were only 4 or 5 members. There was Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Hidan. Anyway meeting meant calling, and chatting, but she couldn't remember why but Hidan started acting like a complete jerk. But one day he went too far and called her a cunt. (Jashin only knows why! (lol)) And she never forgave him, even thought he pleaded every day after. So here she was, still hating Hidan and the rest of her friends suffered because they wouldn't go near them without Ino. But since then they have added to it, so it grew more and more popular, and more and more dreamy of the people in it. She mumbled something and waved in front of Sakura's face.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, causing the strangely hair colored friend to awake. Ino's eye twitched again.

"Ya know if you are going to drool in front of them please do it out of me sight!" She pleaded as Sakura huphed.

"Ya know just because they never noticed you doesn't mean that you can be mean to me." She said crossing her arms, Ino growled and the two started bickering.

"I believe that you're supposed to be working when it's your shift, yeah." A guy said with a sly grin, without realizing who it was, she added her two sense.

"Well I'm sooo sorry that I have a life." She knew that he was a teenager bye his voice, so she didn't care. A different male chuckled.

"She's got you there Deidara." A redheaded man said. Ino glanced up at the name.

"Oh, just great! Friends of _him._" She grunted walking over to the register. The two looked at her as if she was nuts.

"And just who exactly is this _him_ you speak of?" The redhead asked.

"Oh no one." She lied.

"Anyway, I'm Deidara and this is Sasori. Now what's your name?" Ino closed her eyes half way in that annoyed '_seriously?'_ look and pointed to her nametag. They where both slightly shocked by the girls' reaction, but didn't show it.

"Now, are you going to order or try more pick up lines and act emotionless?" She asked crossing her arms and Sasori glared, a slight hint of impression in his eyes. Sakura woke up from her stare of the redhead and hit Ino upside the head.

"I'm terribly sorry; she didn't mean it Sasori-san!" Sakura said quickly covering Ino's mouth, she flipped and bit Sakura's hand. "OW!" She yelped taking her hand back.

"Don't act like I didn't mean it and don't apologize for my words because I'm not sorry I said them!" Ino scolded. "Now, can I take your order already?" She asked and the guys finally ordered their meals for the group. Ino told them the amount and the redhead gave it to her. She thanked them for their business and counted the money. Between a dollar and a five dollar bill was a peace of paper. She opened it to find two 10 digit numbers. One in a dark yellow and one in a crimson red. She blushed slightly and put it in her pocket, before she felt hands in them. She shrieked and turned to see Sakura with the paper. She looked in disbelieve as Ino snatched it back.

"Ino…How long did you expect to keep these from me?" She asked with devil eyes. Ino whimpered.

"W-well ya see…" was all she could manage to make out before Sakura pulled out lipstick. "Sakura! Don't you dare! Get it away from me!" She yelped jumping over the counter and running away. Before she new it she found herself hiding behind Naruto's chair, which was at the Akatsuki's table. Her new found crushes and her hated old friend sat there, staring at her and Naruto. Ino was crouched behind his chair for protection.

"Naruto-san! Help me! Sakura is trying to put make up on me!" She whimpered in fear. He sighed.

"What did you do now? You must've really ticked her off." He said looking at the pinked haired girl who was running around looking for her.

"Long story! But I need to get out of here before I die! Or worse, get a makeover!" She turned green at the thought, but then an all too familiar evil laughed popped up. "Hidan now is NOT the time!" She growled. Everyone looked in disbelieve, except the 5 or 6 original members.

"You know Hidan?" Deidara asked, flabbergasted.

"Again, long story! Anyway, I still have the Sakura Situation!"

"Tobi will help, Tobi is a good boy!" An orange masked man said.

"Hey Tobi, you want to help, yeah?" Deidara asked evilly, Tobi nodded anxiously. "Well, go try to calm Sakura-san down." Ino watched as Tobi ran off, and her eyes turned to Deidara.

"Now see that's just plain cruel!" She protested, they all laughed. But before they knew, Tobi had already calmed Sakura down with a death hug. "I don't believe it…" She stood taken aback. The rest all looked and became as shocked as her, but a couple didn't show it. All of the sudden she felt hands raped around her.

"You're save now!" Deidara claimed, Tobi had a way with either calming them down or annoying the hell out of them. Ino hated when people did that, blushing slightly her eye twitched yet again, they seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah that's great and all, but you can let go off me." She said annoyed, but he didn't let go. She growled. "Ehem!" She said in one last attempt to make him let go before using physical attacks.

"I'd let go if I where you, only one another person did that, and they ended up in the hospital." Hidan said laughing evilly, it was true. The last guy that did that she broke his nose, so she had to agree with Hidan on this one.

"And why would she hurt her boyfriend, yeah?" Hidan stopped laughing immediately and growled. Ok, now Ino let out a blush.

"Don't I get a say in this?" She said in a protestant style, Deidara pouted.

"Do you not want me as a boyfriend, un?" He said sadly.

"No, she fucking doesn't." Hidan grumbled, but Ino was too confused to notice.

"Well, err… I got to go! Here Sakura's address, you should talk to her Sasori. I'm might be over at her place later. Bye!" She said running of after giving Sasori a piece of paper. Deidara was dumbfounded; the whole thing with Sasori was completely random.

"It seems 'Deidara the great' got rejected." A guy with blue hair snickered with Hidan.

"Shut up you jerks! She never said no! Beside, who's the one that she hates?" Deidara said looking at Hidan. He pouted like a 4 year old. Sasori was a little confused, not at the paper though.

"She didn't even say 'san'…It's not polite. She should have at least used some sort of honorific." He got annoyed at the girl, but also found respect in it.

"Are you kidding, the only people who she uses honorifics on is friends like me and Sakura or at work." Naruto said pointedly, and Sasori grumbled. He hated when people didn't treat him with respect. And since he's joined the Akatsuki no dared not to say it or even approach him, beside other members.*

Ino finally caught up with Sakura who was eating fries, and drenching them in, mustard?

"Oh god Sakura! What is with your weird taste buds!" She said holding a hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach.

"Shut up! It wasn't my idea, it was Tobi's! And actually…they're not that bad." She said with both her eyebrows up and shrugging, continuing to dip. Ino takes a fry and eats it plane. "Oh come one Ino, I dare you to try it." Sakura teased a fry in front of her.

"Ew! Hell no!" She said turning away.

"Yes."

"No."

"I dare you."

"No."

"I double-dare you."

"Pfft, no."

"I triple-dog dare you!" Ino looked at her with an evil glare as Sakura had a smirk. She swiftly took the fry.

"I. Hate. You." She said looking at the fry like it was acid. She slowly put it to her mouth, and as she bit down on it she coughed it up. Not because it was horrible, but because someone smacked the back of her head. She began coughing franticly and looked around. "Tenten! I'm going to kill you!" She said between coughs.

"Hehe, sorry but Temari tripped me."

"I did not!"

"Then who did?" She then pointed to Tenten's sneakers as she looked she then realized that they where untied. "Whoops." Tenten and Temari continued their own talking.

"Ugh! Ino, drink!" Sakura said handing a bottle of water to her. Ino took the water and chugged it.

"Thanks…" She said gasping. After her pulse was normal she got a sly smirk. "By the way, I told Sasori where you lived." Sakura spit out the soda she was drinking making Ino shriek. "Sakura!_ Way _to cliché!" She said getting a water wet napkin and using it to wipe her arm and face.

"How could you? Why- What-How…" She tried to say 3 questions at once.

"Calm down! I'm pretty sure he blushed anyway." What was wrong with a tiny white lie, it was for the better. Sakura didn't think anything of it.

"Anyway, let's go shopping!" Sakura said taking Ino's wrist and running off.

"NOOO!" She screamed causing all of her friends to laugh hysterically, and making the Akastuki to look at the source of the yelp. Naruto fell back on his chair.

"They must be making her go shopping." He said between laughs. **

"Sakura! No way in hell am I in Victoria Secret? If anyone sees me here I'm fucking DOOMED!" She whispered trying to leave, but her friend was holding her shirt with ease.

"Calm down Pig." She whispered back. "No one will recognize us here." She said picking up a tropical perfume bottle. "What do ya think of this?" She asked holing it to her nose. She sighed and gave in, smelling it.

"You should try a strawberry sent…" She whispered looking at the ground." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Lookie, lookie, the trolls are out of their caves!" The redhead Karin yelped pointing at Ino and Sakura. They just ignored her. "Aw, they must be going death too, poor things. At least they're the last two left in the world." Ino growled as Sakura's eye twitched. "Ya know Sasori is really a great kisser." Snap, Sakura glared at her.

"Sakura, she's not worth it." Ino said, knowing Sakura would cut off her head before anything.

"Oh yeah, Hidan is an animal in bed." Ino almost wanted to burst out laughing, thinking she liked Hidan. But it was a disturbing thought of him and Karin, so she

help it in.

"Oh really, I'm sure that you went around the block a couple of times to figure that out. So, did you pay him, let me guess, about $450?" By now she laughed at

her own comment. Karin huphed.

"So, who's the one buying lingerie for him?" She said with a smirk. Ino wasn't even in the section. "Oh, ya know what, that was a lie. I never slept with him, but I'm

Sure you have countless times. He's such a fucking idiot! Well, you're a slut so slut + idiot = match." Oh man, Ino hated when people insulted her, but when you

mess with ANY of her friends she'll pounce. "But of course that would explain your friend choice, I mean you have a cunt for a pink fri-" She was stopped by

punch by Ino straight across her face. She ran out of the store, but Ino chased her. Sakura was bickering with Karin's friends.

"Come back here you bitch!" She said chasing her threw the mall stores, until she felt some one grab her arms.

"And why are you in a fucking rush?" Hidan asked with a grin. Ino rolled her eyes when Karin was out of sight.

"Damn it! She got away!" She cursed then glared at the silver haired man.

"Ya know, it's not polite for a woman to curse." She scoffed at the remark.

"Pfft, like you're one to talk. Beside, she said that she slept with you." She said laughing at the sudden disgust in his face.

"Aww, so you chanced after her because of that? So sweet." He said deviously. Ino rolled her eyes again with a slight blush behind hidden by her bangs.

"Are you kidding, I did it because of what she called Sakura." She said truthfully. "Speaking of her I got to go and find her, she's probably still in Vic- I mean some

Weird clothing store." She said while twirling on her heel and walking away. She waved bye, and since he's tall he saw and waved back. Truth be told, she was

about ½ a foot shorter then him. _'Ugh! Now I will have to deal with going into the cursed store alone. God help me!' _

'_**Oh don't act like you don't love it!' **_

'_I swear to god if I ever get one thing in the store beside perfume I will send a priest to take you out of me.' _

'_**You can't take me out; I'm your girly side.' **_

'_Yeah, as if I need one!' _

'_**Ah, but you do, I'm the one that makes you blush.' **_

'_You what? Ok now I need to see a priest, you're one frickin' devil!'_

'_**Ha! Don't make me laugh.' **_

'_Anyway, I should just wait outside and call her name from the entry, which could work.' _ She then stood in front of the store and

immediately hear bickering very loudly. I peek in to see Sakura arguing to see the dominate.

"Yo Sakura, let's go!" She sorta whispered. Sakura who noticed and just randomly walked away, she received man 'Hey you!' And 'Get back here byach!' and

Even one 'you slut' which made Sakura glare.

"Ya know what I have a craving for?" Ino asked tauntingly, Sakura responded with a raised eyebrow. "Chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, chocolate

Syrup and chocolate chips!" She said with a cheer. "But I also need some paints; I sorta used them all on my last painting. Oh, and some sculpting clay for the

damned school project." She said dragging Sakura into 'Michaels'. "Gasp!" She said dramatically pointing a finger on the half priced Acrylics and Charcoal

pencils. (**A/N: I love to draw and I luv that stuff!) **The pink haired girl rolled her green eyes as the girl ran like a 3 year old picking up 5 sets of 10 Pencils. She

walked over with a basket of every color you could imagine, even if you're a master artist. "Alright! Now for the clay!" She said running threw the isle. Sakura

slowly followed to make sure that if something goes wrong she can run away. Sure enough, it didn't take long until you hear yelp from a certain blond.

"Watch where you're going next time!" A blue haired boy said. Ino growled, collected her paints and stood up pointing an accusing finger in his face, making him

lean back.

"You ran into me, you can tell by the way I fell, I flew back making the repulsion from you, not me!" She said in her determined defense.

"Well, that does make sense Kisame. Can't fight with logic, you where running." A long black haired boy said. Ino looked at him and smirked.

"Ello Hades." She said casually, eyes not leaving the death glare challenge from Kisame. In case you don't know, Hades is the king of the Underworld, so it

matched him perfectly. Itachi smirked at the hidden insult. "So, what brings you here?" She said putting her hand on her hips. Kisame grumbled something.

"We need this crap for a stupid project at school." 'Hades' said flatly.

"It's not crap dipshit!" Me, and two other boys said simultaneously, shocked Ino looked behind a shocked Kisame to see the redhead and the blond again.

They…like…ART? My brain took this as a time for this to digest. _**'Wow, nice going.' **_

'_Shut up, I don't like or know them' _

'_**You don't need to know about Them to think that they're hot! I mean hheellllo!' **_

'_Pfft, Sakura likes Sasori so he is out, and Deidara looks like me! People will think that I'm going out with my long lost brother! For Jashin's sake __**I**_

_believe I'd being going out with my brother. Hey, wait, did I just say Jashin? Damn you Hidan! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!' _ Ino felt herself go mad

and drastically sad as random memories popped up. '_Ok, question, how random am I?'___

'_**Oh dear, we have been asking ourselves that question for years, more me than you.' **_

'_Oh shut up! Who asked you?' _

'_**You did.'**_

'_Touché' _

"I got to go. See ya later guys." She said emotionless, because if she did show any emotion, any normal person would worry.

"Ino?" Sakura asked catching up to me in the bathroom.

"Heh heh, must be hormones." She said with her eyes closed and a forced smile. Sakura patted her back.

"Ino, seriously, since when do you have hormones? And I've known you long enough to know you're not on your period." She said as a matter-of-fact way, she

sighed. "You thinking about what he called you again, aren't you?" Ino laughed awkwardly, but gave in, in defeat.

"Ya know, it sickens me how well you know me. Are you a stalker?" Ino asked making them both share a small laugh. She hands me a napkin and I wipe my

make-up free face (for all ya that forgot the whole makeup fiasco.) and started walking outside. Just to find a crowd of people looking worried. You had Tenten,

Hinata, Temari, and the rest of the guys. My mouth gapped open. "Um, hiya?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

"A-are you o-ok Ino?" Hinata stammered.

"And why wouldn't I be?" I asked a little taken back.

"Because it's not like you to act like Itachi and be emotionless." Kisame said with a grin. Itachi scoffed and I chuckled.

"Guys I'm fine." I assure them; they shrug and continue their own little conversations separating apart.

"That's good to know, yeah." Deidara said hugging me from behind, I sorta shiver in disgust at how he might as well be my brother.

"Um, Deidara…." She speaks uneasily, without blushing. Deidara noticed and decided he needed to make her blush, even if it kills him.

"Yes, flower?" He asked, Ino just walked forward but he tightened his grip. All the girls deceived to stay out of it because they know by now how this is going to

end.

"Uhh, well…err…" She bit her lip. She is rarely asked out, so let alone does she have experience rejecting. She felt him slump on her shoulder sadly.

"It ok, yeah. Ya don't need to say that, but I have a favor." Being a little worried, she nodded. "I need you to get Hinata to talk to me. It's Impossible…" He

murmured, so I laughed at his expression.

"Alright, but you need to let go of me." He whined quietly, but then let go slowly.

"Yo! Hinata!" Ino called, Hinata ran over in a shy way.

"Y-yes I-Ino-chan?" She asked playing with her hair blushing. Ino was pretty sure Deidara was thinking 'must not glomp, must not tackle…' over and over in his

head.

"Deidara, Hinata. Hinata, Deidara. Now can ya kiss and fall in love already so I can get my art stuff?" She said bluntly making Hinata fall back and Deidara catch

him.

"Never. Asking. You. For. Help. Ever. Again. Yeah." He grunted sending a very mean death glare at her making her shrug.

"W-w-what happened?" Hinata asked. She stiffened and turned red. "D-Deidara-san…w-w-why are you holding me?" She asked on the verge of fainting again.

She looked around to find Ino had vanished, no surprise. And that the girls were smiling and winking a giggling at her, no surprise either. Deidara looked at her with

His one blue eye visible with an admirable gaze causing Hinata to shriek in her mind. Little did she know, (If you don't know it's a little sad.) That Ino was hiding at

the corner of one of the isles, paying close attention to their moments. (Yes, moments.)

"I don't like you ease dropping on my friend." The voice made her jump and automatically cover his mouth.

"Shh! There's my friend out there too, ya forget that?" She hissed whispering annoyed. Sasori rolled his eyes and nodded, and then peeked over the corner as

well, causing him and Ino to be about 3 inches apart. '_Ugh! Damn it. Sakura, think of Sakura. Sakura has a crush on him! God damn it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! '_

'_**Oh come on! You never once did something like this, kiss him!' **_

'_Ya know inner, sometimes I just wish you where a different person, so I can beat the shit out of you!'_

'_**Ha! You wouldn't have the guts! Now kiss him.'**_

'_No. Beside, I beat Karin I can beat you. I really am my own worse enemy.'_

'_**What ever. Just admit that he's hot.' **_

'_Ya know what? I'm going to kick you little imaginary a-'_

"Ino!" Sasori whispered for the tenth time.

"What!" She snapped around to find that he's only about a centimeter away. She turned and…

Blushed…she actually blushed. "Ya know, you're to close." She whispered.

"Actually, I believe I'm not close enough." He says coolly. Damn him. How can he not be a tiny bit nervous? I mean, he is just a human right? _Right?_

"I-I can't. What about Sakura? She really, and I mean _really_ likes you…" She said looking at the floor. Sasori rolled his eyes and played with a strand of her hair.

"She is just a fangirl. She'll get over it." He says as if I can be cold hearted enough to actually kiss him.

'**Ha! Told ya! Now kiss him!**'

'_You are so not helping!'_

'_**Pfft! I'm helping your need for boys.'**_

'_Thank you, just thank y-' _her thoughts were stuck in a bump when she felt pressure to her lips. Her eyes shot up to see a redhead meeting her lips. She wanted to back away, she tried, but his arm was rapped around her waist. She turned her head flustered.

"Sasori…I can't. I would hurt Sakura to much!" She said prying him off of her and walking away, but turned her head slightly, her body not moving. "Just…promise to give Sakura a chance." She said now walking away, Sasori seemed taken aback, but soon nodded. What's the harm right? She's just another fangirl, I hope.* Ino said goodbye to her friends and walked to her car. 'Someone must have stolen my skateboard, damn.' She sighed again and continued to her car. She got in and turned one the radio. It was Hero by Skillet. Oh man, she must have been really messed up in her head to have this type of head ache. She opened her compartment and pulled out some pain relievers. She took them dry and backed out of the parking lot. She kept her eyes on the road and pulled up to her house. One she got to the door, she pulled out her keys and went into the living room to the kitchen. She pulled the violin from under the coach and put it under her chin. She then began to play, all her thoughts disappear into the notes being set free. But she stopped immediately when she heard the door open.

"Ino, you here?" The voice asked. Oh great, Hidan.

"Yeah! In the living room. And shut the door behind you!" She replied forgetting that the violin was in her hands, that it, until he came in and pointed to it.

"Well that's a fucking surprise." He said in shock, she realized, and rubbed her head awkwardly.

"So why are you hear?" She asked crossing my arms.

"Jeez, I just came by to drop off this. Ya must have forgotten about it." He stated tossing the skateboard to me and sitting on the coach. "Who would have guessed? You and violin do not mix." He wrinkled his nose to prove his point. She hit him over the head. "God, I was kidding." She scoffed, but then he stretched

And laid him arm across the back of the sofa. I rolled me eyes.

"And I bet you didn't know that Hinata plays flute or Tenten plays drums or Sakura plays guitar or Temari plays base." I say in a show off sorta way. Hidan's jaw dropped as a lean back, just out of his arm reach. When he noticed he pouted and I laughed. "Anyway, so for I got Hinata with Deidara and I'm working on Sasori and Sakura. But Sasori sorta…." Hidan noticed I stopped and tried to finish my sentence.

"Emotionless?"

"No."

"Stupid?"

"No."

"Annoying?"

"Sorta."

"Likes someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"One of the gang." (That's what ino calls her and her friends.)

"Ok, it's not Sakura or Hinata… Tenten?"

"No…"

"Temari. She's the only one left." She felt uneasy, VERY uneasy. That dope.

"Well, Err, no." She manages to spill. He thought for a moment, and then got angry.

"Oh god don't fucking tell me it's you! I swear to Jashin I'll fucking rip his stupid ass head off and stick it in a damn toilet!" He says with his eye twitching.

"H-Hidan, calm down. It's no big deal." She tried to calm him.

"So, who did you find out about this fuck liking you? I know he ain't one for words, but actions. What the fuck did he do to you?" He growled in a protective manner.

"W-well ya see…"

"Ino! Tell me what he did."

"H-he kissed me…" I whispered. Hidan stomped.

"Damn it! Please don't tell me that was your first kiss." He asked annoyed, was, he, jealous? My eyes widened at the realization. He was my first kiss. Hidan picked up my reaction and grumbled something incoherent, I think it was something about a first kiss and, the words 'I was' and 'supposed'. I didn't think anything of it, but leaned in slightly closer to hear his mumbling. It sounds like praying.

"Hidan! No sacrificing Sasori!" Ino demanded he grunted and leaned back again, pouting. For some strange reason whenever he pouts it makes me laugh. He gave me a "what?" look. I honestly don't know what, I just started laughing, and he grinned.

'_**He's hot.'**_

'_Will you give it a rest already?'_

'_**Never!'**_

'_Ugh!'_

'_**Oh come on! At least take this one!'**_

'_Hidan? Ha! Don't make me laugh!'_

'_**Don't need to, he does a good job of that without even trying.'**_

'_I. Don't. Like. Him.'_

'_**Yes you do! For the last time. That's why it bugs you about his flirty personality. That's why it bugged you when Karin said he's an idiot. That's why it hurt so much when he called you a cunt!'**_

"Yo! Ino! Wake uupp!" He said waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked then faced him, smiling. "Uh, did I miss something?" He asked with a clueless expression.

"Actually, you did. For a really long time." I said looking down at the floor. He looked at me strange.

"Ya mind filling me in?" He questioned the blond.

'_**Actions! Use you're actions to answer!'**_

'_Ya know, I think you're right...'_

'_**Damn straight!'**_

'_Oh quiet and help me!'_

'_**Alright on the count of three…1…2…3!'**_

Ino took the collar of Hidan's shirt and smacked his lips with hers.

_-xYx-_

**Ok, really cheesy ending with extra cheese on the side! But I couldn't think of another way to end it! What do ya want from me? And yes, Sakura and Sasori get together. If you want me to make a sequel I'll be happy to! But I have like 9 story's going in my head so you have to be patient, I'm blond, lol. Anyway REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! See ya next time folks!**

***Curtain closes and I bow!* **


End file.
